User blog:MarsDy/Poppy.Computer Tour 2017 Toronto Experience!
Hello all! Last night I went to Poppy's concert in Toronto, Ontario for the Poppy.Computer Tour ! So I'll be sharing you my experience for this show! Enjoy! When I first got there at the venue I got there maybe about 5:30ish and I accidentally got in the VIP line which the VIPs were getting their passes and a poster and then I had to leave and stand in the general admission line. Eventually I got bored and went across the street to pass some time. By the time I got back to the venue it was just only 6:20 and the show started at 8:00. So I had to wait for A LONG time. But those 2 hours of standing in the cold rain went by really quickly, listening to fellow Poppy seeds' conversations about Poppy, watching the line up get larger and larger and it was really cool to see the Poppy cosplayers! There were two people dressed up as Poppy and Titanic Sinclair and they actually had me fooled for about 20 seconds and a drag queen dressed up as Poppy! Eventually 8:00 came and I was pretty much freezing and uncomfortable since I had been standing in 3°c weather plus rain. So the staff from inside came out with metal detectors and that took about a half an hour. I was let in after they checked me. Inside was the merch stand which was filled with exclusive merchandise which you wouldn't find from the website! I got the Poppy.Computer Tour 2017 sweatshirt with the wig diagram on it and the Poppy.Computer CD. After buying those things I managed to squeeze into the front row before everything got packed. The thing that was actually pretty funny while we all were waiting is that they kept on playing Toto- Africa on repeat and it was really annoying and unsatisfying. Just as the song ended maybe for the 6th time on repeat you could hear the people groaning in the crowd. After maybe about 10 repeats Titanic Sinclair came on stage with Charlotte and everyone cheered. I don't know if this was supposed to happen or not but while Titanic was placing her on the set Charlotte's head fell off, and it was actually pretty terrifying if you ask me. But don't worry, he put her head back on. Then started the preshow maybe about 5 minutes later. I liked the preshow for the first 7 minutes maybe, but Charlotte's DJ preshow kept on droning on and on with remixes of famous songs we've all heard a billion times like Twenty Øne Pilots- Stressed Out and Miley Cyrus- Party In The USA. I did like the remixes but this lasted for about 45 minutes and it was really annoying. After the show had started Titanic came on stage with the "Drink" and took a sip of it and started filling cups with it. The front row and myself all reached for the drink but it appeared that Titanic was trolling us. Eventually the show started and Poppy came on stage as Titanic made her drink from the drink's picture. And then the show started with I'm Poppy. Her singing voice actually sounded like her Studio vocals. In Moshi Moshi she looked at me and made eye contact with me and pointed at me in the two times she said "so take my hand and join me" and it was really amazing. But something better than that happened later, at the bridge she started grabbing the front row's hands and she grabbed mine! (It was covered in glitter and still is as I write this). In the Toronto Interlude near the end of the Interlude and asked a fan her name and then she replied with "that's a nice name". THEN Poppy came in eye contact with me and pointed her Microphone to me and asked me my name! I was literally freaking out and I screamed my name and she said it was either a pretty or a nice name. I can't remember. One of my favorite parts other than the part where she grabbed my hand and asked my name was at the end after Software Upgrade where Titanic came up on stage and said a bit about Toronto. "This is Poppy's first time in Toronto, loonies and toonies, see through dollar bills and let's not forget maple syrup scented bills" I really loved this bit. It all happened so quickly and I wish it lasted longer, the crowd was encoring for Lowlife but they ignored us and Africa came on again �� :(. I really enjoyed this concert and I hope I can see Poppy again in the future! And if you're thinking about going to see Poppy, I suggest you do. It's a really cute and simple show, the venue she performs at are small but I think you will enjoy it :)!! (I meant to post this yesterday but I forgot whoops) Category:Blog posts